retro_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Teletoon Originals
Background: Licensed in 1996 by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC), the English language channel launched on October 17, 1997. It was originally owned by a consortium made up of various other Canadian specialty services and producers; The Family Channel Inc. acting as managing partner at 53.3% (Astral Media & WIC), YTV Canada Inc. at 26.7% (Shaw Communications), Cinar and Nelvana with 10% each. Through various acquisitions over the years, ownership resulted in both Astral Media and Corus Entertainment owning a 50% stake in the service. 1st Logo (1997-2007, 2009) Nicknames: "Growing Panes", "The Corporate Chiclet", "Teletoon Smile", "Oval Smile" Logo: On a white background, we see a bunch of watercolor lines in the shape of the Teletoon smile logo squiggle around. Then, the lines come closer together until they"smash" into each other to form a solid Teletoon logo. Underneath is the byline "TELETOON is a registered trademark owned by TELETOON Canada Inc.". Below that is the same byline in French. Variants: *In the station's early years, the red border wasn't there, and sometimes it appeared blue, light green or orange instead of red. *In some shows, it appears superimposed in the credits inside a box. *A byline-less variant was used as a network ID. FX/SFX: The lines forming the logo. This was done at Cuppa Coffee Animation. Music/Sounds: The show's end theme, sometimes merged with the sounds of a cartoony jingle and a popping sound as the "Chiclet" jumps out as the full 3D CG rendered version. Sometimes, only the sound effects are heard. Availability: Common; seen on practically anything pre-2007 on Teletoon in Canada. In the United States, it is seen on shows such as Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, and''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (first two seasons only, Treehouse TV produced the series from 2006 to 2007, its final season) on Nick Jr., very early episodes of''Spliced ''on qubo, and ''Gerald McBoing Boing on Boomerang. Often followed by the YTV logo or the Nelvana logo. Scare Factor: None, unless the face in the Teletoon logo creeps you out. 2nd Logo (2007-2011) Logo: On a blue/white gradient background, we see the gold text "TeLeToON", shining. Underneath is the black text "Original Production". Variant: *There is a longer version where the letters twirl around in a yellow tornado before stopping into place and shining. *Another version starts when the letters stop in place. FX/SFX: The text shining. For the longer version, the tornado. Music/Sounds: The show's end theme, although the longer version of this logo has an explosion sound, followed by a distorted choir, quick record scratching sounds (think the Polygram Video "BANG!" logo), a blingy guitar note and a distorted "BONG!". Availability: Common; seen on all pre-2011 programming on the Teletoon network in Canada. In the United States, it can be seen on 6teen, Stoked, and the Total Drama''series, all on Cartoon Network (which follows after the Nelvana logo from 2004 that is shown only on 6teen''), Jimmy Two-Shoes ''on Disney XD and ''Spliced ''on qubo, among other shows. This can be additionally seen on 2007-2011 episodes of ''Johnny Test. The longer version is rare and is only seen on Canadian reruns of Johnny Test ''and some other shows as well (for example, it was seen on ''Dating Guy when aired in Russia). The second version appears on 2010-2011 episodes of the aformentioned show and My Babysitter's a Vampire. Scare Factor: None; how scary can shining gold text be? It can if it's spinning in a tornado. 3rd Logo (2011- ) Logo: On a yellow background, we see current Teletoon channel logo, which quickly rotates left, showing the yellow rectangle with "ORIGINALS" on it. Then it flips back to the logo. FX/SFX: The logo flips twice. Variant: Since 2013, the logo is long. it has the yellow rectangle dropping in and the letters "TeLeToON"comes to the yellow rectangle, then it flips. In some Teletoon IDs, the text on a left is saying "ITS UNREAL" instead of flipping back, it transforms into the box and bounces away. this ID is seen after the commercials. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. in a longer variant, some "cartoon" sounds, then a choir and some page flipping sounds. Availability: Brand new. Appears on newer episodes of Johnny Test, and possibly Detentionaire and Mudpit. the longer variant appears on a season 2 of Detentionaire, and on Just Kidding. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Retro Logos Wiki